Les étoiles, l'aventure et la Licorne
by miavenger
Summary: Marleen se réveille sur un radeau, en pleine Mer Méditerranée. Elle se rend compte assez rapidement qu'elle se retrouve dans l'univers de la célèbre bande-dessinée Tintin, et quoi de mieux que d'en faire partie? (Se passe dans le film Du secret de la Licorne) Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent excepté Marleen. N'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'entendis des voix assez lointaines alors que j'ouvrais les yeux sur une lune assez basse dans le ciel, m'indiquant que le soleil venait de se coucher et je les refermais. Je sentis mon lit (qui soit dit en passant n'était vraiment pas confortable) monter et descendre, comme si je flottait sur l'eau. J'ouvris mes yeux instantanément, ne me rappelant pas avoir dormi à la belle étoile dernièrement. J'essayais de me relever, mais je tombai à l'eau, celle-ci glaciale alors que je m'attendais à un plancher de bois. Complètement perdue, j'essayai de remonter sur la grosse planche de bois, qui m'avait servi jusque là à ne pas me noyer, alors que j'étais inconsciente. À genou sur ma planche, je me retournai pour faire face à un immense mur noir. Je regardai le haut du mur et remarqua que c'était un bateau. Son nom, «Karaboudjan», inscrit en blanc me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Soudain, une vive lumière, contrastant avec la noirceur m'éclaira brièvement et revint m'aveugler, avant que je comprenne que c'était ma seule chance si je ne voulais pas passer la nuit sur ce bout de bois. Je commençai donc à appeler de l'aide, en criant le plus fort possible. Finalement, une corde arriva jusqu'à ma taille. Je fis un nœud, comme j'avais appris dans ce que je pensais être les cadets* et mis mon pied droit dans le trou que j'avais fais avec le nœud. Mettant mon sac de cuir sur mon épaule droite pour que le sac soit à ma gauche, j'essayai de monter le plus rapidement, car visiblement, les gens sur le bateau ne m'aideraient pas.

Avec le plus de force et de détermination qu'une fille de 18 ans pouvait avoir, je réussis à monter jusqu'au pont, où un petit groupe d'homme s'était assemblé pour voir ce que ce passait. Lorsque je fus finalement debout, beaucoup d'hommes me regardèrent bizarrement. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, car ce ne doit pas être à tous les jours qu'ils doivent voir une adolescente, seul sur un bout de bois, dérivant sur le fleuve. Mais, en fait, étais-je sur le fleuve?

Tout semblait si calme, et un navire de cette taille ne pourrait jamais entrer dans le port de Québec*. En plus, il n'y avait pas de pollution lumineuse, alors toujours visible de chez moi et de très loin. Serais-je ailleurs, loin de chez moi? Cette idée me donna un frisson, alors que je n'avais jamais été seule dans un endroit inconnu, en plus que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Je commençai à paniquer lorsqu'un grand homme avec un long manteau rouge et une canne se plaça devant moi. Je reculais instinctivement mais il me prit le bras, assez fort pour que je ne m'échappe pas.

J'eu immédiatement peur, mais l'homme me tenant le bras souriait triomphalement, comme s'il venait d'attraper un poisson qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Son visage ne me disait pas confiance, mais comme il m'avait sauvé, je pris la parole.

-_Je vous remercie sincèrement monsieur de m'avoir sortit de ce pétrin. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous remercier, mais je trouverai bien. _Je lui souris timidement.

_-Oh, ce n'est rien. Mais que fais une jeune demoiselle sur un radeau, en pleine mer Méditerranée? _

_-QUOI? _M'étranglais-je

_-Mmm, je vois que vous avez l'air un peu perdue mademoiselle._

_-Mais.. je ne viens pas d'Europe moi! Auriez-vous un téléphone pour que je puisse rassurer mes parents? _

_-Vous devrez attendre d'être rendue à destination, soit le port de Baggar, au Maroc pour pouvoir utiliser un téléphone. Mais si vous savez comment fonctionne une salle radio vous pourrez aussi l'utiliser demain._

_-Mais voyons! On n'est pas au vingtième siècle! Vous devez au moins avoir du wifi ou quelque chose du genre? _Je ne savais pas s'il me blaguait, mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Il dit soudainement d'une voix menaçante;

_-Regardez, je vous ai sauvé la vie, ne m'en demandez pas plus. Je pourrais bien vous prendre pour la complice d'un espion qui est entré sur mon bateau, mais vous avez l'air tellement perdue et innocente que je vais enlever les accusations faites contre vous._

_-Euuu.. D'accord, je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fâché, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive. La dernière fois que j'étais réveillée, j'étais à l'école, au Canada et en me réveillant, je suis sur une planche de bois, flottant sur la mer Méditerranée. Trouvez-vous que c'est normal? _

_-Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard, car j'ai d'autres chats à foutter. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas dormir avec l'équipage, veuillez me suivre pour avoir votre cabine._

Marleen trouva étrange le changement d'humeur soudain de l'homme. Elle voulu en savoir plus sur cet espion mais elle avait peur de se faire prendre pour une complice. L'adolescente décida donc de se taire sur ce sujet.

_-Alors, comment vous appelez-vous?_

_-A_ppelez- moi Mr Sakharine. Et pourrais-je savoir le prénom de notre curieuse passagère? Ce nom dit encore vaguement quelque chose à Marleen, sans qu'elle puisse mettre la main dessus.

-_Ah oui, c'est Marleen. Marleen MacKinley._

Lors de leur trajet vers la cabine, Marleen fût bombardée de sifflements à chaque groupe qu'ils passaient. Elle fût assez surprise, et s'en confia à Sakharine.

_-Vous savez, ce n'est pas très habituel de voir une femme porter un pantalon. De plus, celles qui en porte sont soit trop pauvres, soit en pleine aventure. Et vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien pauvre._

Nous arrivions à la fameuse cabine et je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

_-Monsieur Sakharine, juste comme ça, en quelle année somme nous? _ Il me regarda étonné mais me répondit.

_-En 1942. _Et il referma la porte à mon nez.

Cadets: C'est un peu comme l'avant armée, jusqu'à 16-17 ans.

Québec: Capitale de la province de Québec, seule province française au Canada, dont le français commence à s'effacer):


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je m'adossais contre le mur de la cabine, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

1942\. J'étais passée de 2015 à 1942, en une nuit. 73 ans dans le passé. Comment m'étais-je rendue là? C'était sans doute un mauvais rêve, comme les autres, mais ma voix intérieure me disait le contraire. Je me souvins d'une phrase «…soit le port de Baggar, au Maroc…». J'étais assez cultivée pour savoir que Baggar n'existait pas. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, comme je savais si bien faire. Pour me changer les idées, je regardais le contenu de ma sacoche. J'y trouvais ma brosse rouge habituelle, quelques élastiques, comme je les brisais toujours, de l'argent canadien dans mon portefeuille, une barre tendre, mon cahier de dessin, et des crayons. Il y avait aussi mon cellulaire, et comme par magie, il fonctionnait malgré le bain de cette nuit. Il était maintenant 2 :00 du matin, et comme je suis une grosse dormeuse, j'essayais de me trouver un endroit confortable pour me reposer. Malheureusement, le lit n'était vraiment pas attirant et le plancher trop sale, même pour les rats. Pour faire entrer de l'air, j'ouvris le hublot et soupira d'aise lorsqu'un vent frais entra dans la pièce exigüe. Malgré le bruit des vagues frappant la coque j'entendis quelqu'un, visiblement saoul, chanter à tue-tête.

Comme je suis toujours méfiante, je me mis à la recherche d'une arme plutôt petite pour transporter. -Haha!- Je soulevais le lit et une petite barre de métal se retrouva dans mes mains. Je savais que quelqu'un gardait ma porte, car je l'avais entendu rire avec un autre marin, sûrement en parlant de moi.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine, un grand gaillard s'y tenait, l'air dans ses pensées.

-_heuu, monsieur?_ Il se retourna, prêt à sa battre, mais lorsqu'il ne vît qu'une jeune fille en pantalon, il se détendit immédiatement.

_-Oui, ma jolie? _

_-J'aimerais faire le tour du navire pour me changer les idées. Serais-ce possible? _Disant cela avec une voix douce et enjôleuse.

_-hmm ce ne sera pas gratuit ma belle. _Marleen soupira et sortit quinze dollars de sa sacoche.

_-Je vous donne ça, ou rien. _L'homme parut hésiter. Mais comme l'argent pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, il avança sa grosse main vers l'argent, mais Marleen la remit dans son sac.

_-Bien sûr, je vous paierai lorsque vous aurez terminé. _

_-Désolé, mais je dois rester à mon poste._

_-Alors j'attendrai que quelqu'un d'autre vienne et je le paierai._

Et au moment où elle finit sa phrase, un autre marin passa près d'eux, un plateau contenant une bouteille d'alcool et un verre dans ses main et ricana -Et puis, le courant passe?- Marleen soupira et pris la chance qui passait et demanda au marin s'il pouvait lui montrer le navire, et avec l'argent sous le nez et une jolie fille à ses côté, l'homme ne pouvait refuser.

_-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va passer par la cabine du capitaine._

_-Ça me va. _

Les couloirs étaient sombres et mal nettoyés, mais cela ne dérangeait pas trop Marleen, car elle avait passé une partie de son enfance dans un endroit sombre et sale. Heureusement qu'elle avait le pied marin, car ils étaient sur les ponts supérieurs. Marleen décida d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce supposé espion, car elle ne faisait pas trop confiance aux gens sur ce navire. Ce monsieur Sakharine lui avait expliqué pourquoi il y avait un homme qui gardait sa cabine pour la «protéger», et Marleen ne le croyais pas du tout, surtout avec sa voix doucereuse. Il avait même l'air d'un méchant dans un des films qu'elle avait vu il y a longtemps.

_-Alors… est-ce que je pourrais avoir une raison pour laquelle cet espion est dangereux?_

_-Désolé mademoiselle, ce ne sera pas cette nuit que vous aurez des informations sur cet homme._

_-Ah, eh bien maintenant je sais que c'est un homme. _Le marin se crispa, comprenant sont erreur. Ne voulant pas l'avoir fait se taire pour tout le chemin, Marleen s'excusa.

_-Je m'excuse. Je suis seulement trop curieuse et intriguée. _Elle fit un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-Ouais, sa va._

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes lorsque Marleen se rendit conte qu'elle ne savait même pas le nom du capitaine.

_-Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas parler de cet espion _(elle ne croyait pas vraiment se qu'elle disait)_, mais je ne sais même pas qui est votre capitaine!_

_-Tu as raison. _Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas se faire avoir une autre fois. _Vous pouvez l'appeler le capitaine Haddock, mais comme il est malade, son second, Allan, prend sa place._

_-eH! Vous ne trouvez pas que son nom est le même qu'un personnage dans une bande dessinée?_

_-Qui ça?_

_-Bien, le capitaine Haddock! _

_-Que savez-vous sur lui? _Il commença à la suspecter de savoir qui ils étaient.

_-Si je me souviens bien, dans la première histoire où il apparaît, il est assez saoul et est le capitaine du Karab... euuhh est-ce moi où nous sommes sur le Karaboudjan? _

Ils avaient tournés à une interception et le marin la plaqua au mur assez fort pour couper le souffle de la fille.

_-Que savez-vous d'autre sur le capitaine? _À cet instant, Marleen eu vraiment peur. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il ce passait.

_-Je.. Je.. eh bien, c'est un personnage important dans les histoires, car c'est le bras droit du personnage principal. Euuhhh, à part ça si je me souviens bien, son nom c'est quelque chose comme Aribald ou Archibald. Et..et à oui! Je cherchais le nom de son ami. C'est Tintin._

_-Tintin? _Il parut étonné et resserra son emprise.

_-Je ne veux pas vous faire fâcher, mais vous pouvez relaxer, ce n'est pas comme si votre espion était Tintin! Ce serait assez bizarre…_Ils avaient beau être en 1942, personne ne s'appelait Tintin, sauf le Tintin connu bien sûr.

_-Et si je te disais qu'il existe et que tu étais sa complice?_

_-Regardez, c'est un malentendu, je ne viens pas d'ici et je ne vous veux pas de mal. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi! Et votre Tintin n'existe pas!_

_-Arrête de me mentir et dit moi ton vrai nom et la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. _

Marleen commençait sérieusement à suffoquer et la main continuait à enserrer son emprise autour de sa gorge, mais elle avait déjà vécu pire il a longtemps, même trop longtemps, car elle avait mal réagit. Elle chercha la barre de métal dans son sac et attendit le moment propice pour le frapper.

_-Alors, vas-tu parler?_

_-Je ne connais pas votre foutu espion! _ Elle se fâchait rarement, mais là s'en était trop.

Je remarquais une silhouette du coin de l'œil et lorsque je me retournais, je vis un roux portant un polo bleu par-dessus un chandail c'était vrai. J'étais vraiment dans le monde des aventures de Tintin.

Merde.


End file.
